The Book Of The Night
by greatbear
Summary: guide to the Alt Blade universe


The Book Of The Night:The Lay of the Supernatural  
  
(An Encyclopedia of the Supernatural in the alt Blade series)  
  
By greatbear ursis001@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Fanfiction Location On www.fanfiction.net  
  
and on my website http://greatbear.topcities.com  
  
All others please ask before posting anywhere else.  
  
Copyright Info: Blade belongs to Marvel Comics and NewLine Cinema.  
  
This fanfic is based on the movie, (and the novelization of Blade by Mel Odom).  
  
Later stories will be almost be all crossovers  
  
Praise, nods, winks, and grins to White Wolf and the World of Darkness,  
  
The Kindred, Buffy, Forever Knight, etc...  
  
The interpretation of supernatural life in my universe is my own creation,  
  
by trying to make sense of everybody else's explanations.  
  
I am not intending to infringe on any copyrights  
  
all original material is owned by me along with any new characters, etc.  
  
***Please note, as the alt blade stories continue the Book Of Night will grow  
  
listing various creatures and races that Blade has met or will meet in my universe***  
  
  
  
(Hand written note inside book from Whistler)  
  
Hey Blade.  
  
If you are reading this, then I guess I did not Kill You.  
  
Which I thought would be real tough not to do.  
  
Because, you are just plain irritating.  
  
The book you are holding is special,  
  
It will grow and change as you travel and learn.  
  
It will reveal secrets of the past and future.  
  
But remember this,  
  
the book cannot be lost or destroyed by anyone.  
  
It will always find you when you need it.  
  
No one but you can read it at all.  
  
Also the book will change.  
  
Chapters and sections will write and re-write as you learn.  
  
To survive in the real world among the Tribes of the Night  
  
and save yourself you must complete the book.  
  
PS. Kid as a treat it even will tell you about yourself eventually.  
  
Your powers and abilities that are hidden deep inside you.  
  
So See YA,  
  
I Wouldn't Want To Be YA  
  
Whistler  
  
  
  
Preface  
  
Be Warned this edition is tied to the cycle of the Daywalker.  
  
On this day rejoice,  
  
for a new Childe has started upon his path  
  
to his true and greater nature.  
  
For only in his search for knowledge  
  
May he avert the destruction of the human race.  
  
And unite the fragmented Tribes of the Night.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Shifters (Werebeasts)  
  
The Shifters or Werebeast are a secretive and cowardly race for the most.  
  
They rely on stealth and camoflage in general, and usually only reveal themselves when their prey is cornered, unarmed, wounded, or outnumbered.  
  
Below is listed several races of the Shifters  
  
01.Wolfen or Werewolf Clan  
  
a. 3 forms human, wolf, and Werewolf (larger than a human with aspects of both forms)  
  
b. Wolfen can heal from almost any wound in severity as long as the head is intact and it was not killed by silver.  
  
b. Wolfen are fatally allergic to silver; wounds by silver never heal but fester without special first aid.  
  
d. Wolfen hunt in packs or groups of 3 or more usually.  
  
02. Kitsune or Foxsithe Clan  
  
a. ? forms human, fox, and other forms and identities due to age and power.  
  
b. Kitsune can sense and cast illusions by mental ability  
  
c. Kitsune can usually only be found in Japan, but rare exceptions do occur.  
  
d. Kitsune are usually mischievous, but sometimes would go out of their way to plague an induvidual based on the Kitsune's clan and honor.  
  
d. Kitsune grow in stength abilities which is displayed by the number of tails 1-9. The eldest recorded Kitsune in history (over 6,000 years old) has 7 tails.  
  
f. The Kitsune are never seen in their true form.  
  
03.Wyvern or Protodragon Clan  
  
a. 3 forms human, hybrid, and protodragon (12-18 ft tall proto-dragon form)  
  
b. Wyvern clans are not true dragons but were often discribed as if they were in their ultimate form.  
  
1. Air Wyvern are usually seen as mists or a haze as if a mirage. Can generate air gusts and freezing wind. They are vulnerable to silver.  
  
2. Fire Wyvern are usually colored yellow-brown to deep red and are shaped similar to European dragons of legend. Can generate fire blasts, increase the surrounding air temperature by mental concentration, and are immune to most heat sources.  
  
3. Water Wyvern are multicolored and are similar to the legends of the Japaneseand Chinese dragons in appearance (a large snakelike body with furred fringes around the face and catfish like wiskers. The can manipulate and sense water , can exist almost entirely underwater. But can only exist out of water for only 5 hours at the max.  
  
4. Earth Wyvern are usually dusky to dark brown and with age eventually turn a very dark brown. Their bodies are shaped similar to Europen dragons of legend.  
  
The Earth Wyvern have limited fire abilities, but can generate rockslides and  
  
earth quakes. Can sense for almost any mineral. And have limited earth magic  
  
plant growth and control.  
  
5. Although the 4 clans of the wyvern are similar to dragons, they are not even in the same league. True dragons are rarely if ever seen at all. A just hatched dragon is more powerful than an elder wyvern. A true dragon is hatched  
  
measuring 6 feet approximately, and the eldest (Celestial Dragon/Mother/Father)  
  
of the dragons is so large that it does not exist in this dimension except its voice and will. The eldest is colored a deep black that is so dark it seems to absorb all light, and within its depths is said to exist the stars themselves.  
  
c. Wyverns can sense and cast illusions by mental ability.  
  
d. Wyverns can usually be found almost exclusively in rocky and mountainous terrain.  
  
e. Wyverns can be injured by strong magic and silver weapons.  
  
  
  
04.Nosferatu or Protovampire Clan  
  
a. 2 forms human, and protovampire hybrid (red eyes, fangs and talons)  
  
b. The Nosferatu were somehow created in ancient time to hide their original appearance as 5ft tall vampire bats, they are looked down on by true vampires,due to the fact that only the older Nosferatu know that they are not a true vampire clan but pretenders.  
  
c. The Nosferatu can be killed by decapitation, Fire, Removing or destroying the heart, or by silver weapon poisoning.  
  
d. The Nosferatu can be repelled by extreme concentrations of garlic and roses.  
  
e. Nosferatu can be found all over the world encept the artic and antarctic regions.  
  
f. Nosferatu cannot tolerate stong sunlight or heavy UV light.  
  
05. Skin Dancers (While not properly Shifters are included)  
  
a. Skin Dancers are human or humanoid. They can change their shape by skinning their prey alive, performing a magic ceremony, and wearing the skin to take the appearance or physical abilities of the original Owner.  
  
b. The side effect of being a skin dancer is that one time, (and you never know when) a skin dancer may freeze in mid-change forever as a statue, but your mind will be aware of your fate.  
  
06. Minor Weres  
  
a. the minor weres make up the remaining 43 were creature sub-races.  
  
b. The major weaknesses are silver and decapitaion.  
  
(end of Chapter One)  
  
++-------------------------------------------------------------------------- --++  
  
Note : Be on the lookout for crossovers down the line.  
  
Note 2: The Story that will refer to the Book Of The Night it will be available soon.  
  
The Book Of The Night:The Lay of the Supernatural  
  
(An Encyclopedia of the Supernatural in the alt Blade series)  
  
By Greatbear ursis001@yahoo.com  
  
Please send some feedback, (constructively please).  
  
If I wanted to receive 200 e-mails with "your writing sucks,"  
  
I would just talk to my family. HA-HA.  
  
My Fanfiction site will soon be available  
  
with all of my pitable efforts to the genre.  
  
So, see ya, woudn't want ta be ya.  
  
greatbear 


End file.
